Kapitan Statku
by Livka
Summary: Po śmierci matki, Goro trafia pod opiekę tajemniczego mężczyzny, który szybko okazuje się być nie tylko jego biologicznym ojcem, ale również doradcą, przywódcą, mentorem. Człowiekiem dla którego mógłby zniszczyć Fantomowych Złodziei... Nawet Akire... Zwłaszcza Akire. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Tak, wiem, że nie powinnam dodawać opowiadania przed zakończeniem, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać**

Prolog

Goro niewiele pamiętał ze swojego dzieciństwa. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Może po prostu zapach marihuany i taniego alkoholu, który tak nieodłącznie kojarzył mu się z matką, uszkodził jego pamięć. A może po prostu jego dziecięcy umysł, chcąc się bronić przed nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami, wyparł je. Co by to nie było, nie zmieniało faktu, że najwcześniejsze wspomnienie, które posiadał było z okresu, gdy miał 7… może 8 lat.

Stał w jakimś gabinecie. Małym, choć klinicznie czystym i elegancko urządzonym. Goro bardzo się tu podobało. Lubił porządek i estetykę, choć w domu zawsze panował bałagan. Śmierdziało tam też… w domu zawsze śmierdziało. A tu pachniało odświeżaczem powietrza. Choć był to niesamowicie chemiczny zapach, który miał niewiele wspólnego z prawdziwymi kwiatami, Goro to lubił… Naprawdę, bardzo podobało mu się to miejsce.

Spojrzał na swoją matkę, która kłóciła się z jakimś mężczyzną. Starszy pan miał około czterdziestu lat, mocno zarysowaną szczeknę, trochę dziwne okulary, bródkę i włosy poprzecinane pasmami siwizny.

\- A co mnie to obchodzi! – wrzeszczał.

\- To twój syn! – odparła mama wskazując na Goro.

\- I co? To niby moja wina, że się puszczasz z kim popadnie? – zakpił.

\- Ach tak, to jestem ciekawa co powiedzą ludzie, gdy się dowiedzą, że polityk ma nieślubne dziecko – odgryzła się.

Goro nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie podobał mu się zarówno temat ich rozmowy, jak i ton głosu Postanowił, więc skupić całą swoją uwagę na biurku, które znajdowało się przed nim. Podobnie, jak w całym pokoju, panował tam niesamowity porządek, zaburzony jedynie przez małą karteczkę, znajdującą się na samym środku. Chłopiec chcąc być pomocny, zabrał ją stamtąd, aby nie psuła panującego tam ładu.

Na karteczce były zapisane jakieś cyfry, co zapewne oznaczało, że jest to numer telefonu… chyba… Goro nie za bardzo wiedział, jak powinien wyglądać numer telefonu. Ile powinien mieć cyfr ani, jak się zaczynać.

\- Wynoś się! – usłyszał nagle krzyk mężczyzny.

Zanim chłopiec zdążył zrozumieć, co się dzieje, został złapany za ramię i pchnięty w stronę matki.

\- Nie chcę już nigdy widzieć ani ciebie, ani tego bachora! Słyszysz?! – krzyczał mężczyzna.

Kobieta bez słowa chwyciła swojego syna za rękę, po czym opuściła biuro mężczyzny.

Następne wspomnienie ze swojego dzieciństwa, które Goro pamiętał bardzo dobrze, miało miejsce w domu. Chłopiec siedział skulony pod ścianą, wpatrując się w swoją mamę leżącą na łóżku. Spała. Bardzo długo. Od paru dni. Zaczynała śmierdzieć.

Goro słyszał kiedyś w sklepie rozmowę dwóch pań, które mówiły, że należy uważać z silnymi lekami, gdyż można je przedawkować. Chłopiec nie wiedział do końca, co się wtedy dzieje, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie może być nic przyjemnego. Czy mogło to oznaczać śmierć? Szatyn próbował bardzo długo odpędzić od siebie myśl, że jego mama mogła nie żyć, przez to małe pudełeczko leków. Że jedyna osoba, która się nim opiekowała i go kochała, mogłaby go opuścić. Jednak im dłużej jej ciało leżał nieruchome, tym bardziej zaczął się oswajać z tą myślą.

Chłopiec złapał się za brzuch, który bolał go z głodu. Zjadł już chyba wszystko, co było w domu, łącznie ze starymi przyprawami. A i tak był głodny. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Odkąd jego mama zasnęła, nie wychodził z domu. Nie wiedział dokąd miałby pójść. Nie znał nikogo ze swojej rodziny, ani nikogo dorosłego. Nauczycieli nie miał. Nie chodził do szkoły. Jego mama nigdy go tam nie zapisała i nikt najwyraźniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Chłopiec wstał, chcąc poszukać w swoim pokoju czegoś do jedzenia. Może zostawił kiedyś pod łóżkiem jakąś kanapkę, bądź paczkę chipsów, o których zapomniał.

Jednak pod łóżkiem nie było żadnego jedzenia. Była tylko jakaś zmięta kartka. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co trzyma w ręce, póki tego nie rozwiną. Były to te dziwne cyfry, które znalazł na biurku tego niemiłego pana, który krzyczał na jego mamę. Chłopiec już miał wyrzucić te kartkę i zacząć szukać dalej, gdy nagle przez jego dziecięcy umysł przeleciała myśl. Jeśli to faktycznie był numer telefonu, to może powinien zadzwonić do tej osoby. Może jest dorosła i mu pomoże.

Goro szybko podniósł się z miejsca i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie leżał telefon jego mamy. Nie był zablokowany żadnym kodem, więc wybranie numeru nie było żadną przeszkodą. Wcisną zielony znaczek, po czym zadzwonił. Goro przyłożył komórkę do ucha i zaczął wsłuchiwać cię w sygnał.

\- Witam, z tej strony Masayoshi Shido – odpowiedział mężczyzna po drugiej stronie.

\- Proszę mi pomóc! – krzyknął Goro do telefonu. – Moja mama nie rusza się od paru dni. Jestem głodny. Proszę, niech mi pan pomoże. Nie wiem, co robić, nie znam nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc… Proszę, nie chce umrzeć z głodu, tak, jak moja mama – mówił spanikowany.

Po chwili ciszy mężczyzna się odezwał.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Goro Akechi – odpowiedział posłusznie chłopiec.

\- Skąd masz mój numer?

\- Byłem z mamą u takiego jednego pana. Tam tak pachniało sztucznymi kwiatkami. I znalazłem tam kartkę, która leżała biurku. Na niej był właśnie ten numer – wytłumaczył.

Mężczyzna ponownie na chwilę zamilkł.

\- Podaj mi swój adres.

Gdy Goro zrobił to, o co go prosił mężczyzna, rozłączył się.

Malec długo czekał, wpatrując się w drzwi domu. Bał się, że mężczyzna go okłamał. Że jednak nie przyjdzie i zostawi go w domu samego z trupem. Dlatego, gdy usłyszał tylko pukanie do drzwi, rzucił się do klamki. W drzwiach zobaczył tego samego mężczyznę, z którym jakiś czas temu kłóciła się jego mama. Jednak nie miał teraz czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Były sprawy ważne i ważniejsze.

\- Błagam! Niech mi pan pomoże! – krzyknął w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Gdzie jest twoja mama? – zapytał.

\- W sypialni – stwierdził Goro, wskazując na drzwi od pokoju jego mamy.

Mężczyzna otworzył je po czym szybko zamknął, widząc zwłoki kobiety.

Malec czekał niecierpliwie, aż mężczyzna powie mu, co dalej.

\- Chodź – stwierdził starszy pan. – Trzeba cię stąd zabrać.

Następne, co pamiętał Goro, to jakieś nieskładne wspomnienie różnych dźwięków, smaków i zapachów.

Niebieski samochód. Tylne siedzenie z otwartymi drzwiami. Smak taniego batonika. Rozmowa.

\- Co się teraz z nim stanie?

\- Zostanie zabrany do sierocińca.

\- A nie można go oddać jego dziadkom, czy komuś innemu?

\- Rodzina nie chce go wiedzieć. Stwierdziła, że jego matka była kanalią, która się puściła z pierwszym lepszym, a on pewnie wyrośnie na coś jeszcze gorszego. Zresztą trudno się dziwić, że tak o niej myśleli. Dom jest w opłakanym stanie, zresztą podobnie, jak dziecko, które od dwóch lat powinno chodzić do podstawówki. Aż dziw bierze, że jeszcze nikt się tym nie zainteresował.

\- Co się z nim stanie w sierocińcu?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Ma prawie osiem lat, więc pewnie ciężko będzie z adopcją. Młode pary wolą przeważnie niemowlaki… Biedne dziecko. Najpierw musiał siedzieć z trupem swojej matki w jednym domu, a teraz trafi do sierocińca.

\- A gdybym ja się nim zajął?

\- A jest pan kimś z rodziny?

\- Ojcem, ale prawdopodobnie nie jestem wpisany w dokumentach.

\- A tu to ja już w niczym nie pomogę. Bez papierów ciężko będzie.

Delikatne, kobiece dłonie głaszczące go po głowie.

Białe pomieszczenie. Nieprzyjemny zapach leków. Męski głos.

\- Nie wierć się.

Dziwny patyczek w ustach.

Zapach drewna. Pomieszczenie o ciepłych barwach. Miękki dywan, na którym stał. Głos starej kobiety.

\- Wyniki DNA potwierdzają pana ojcostwo. Teraz przyznanie opieki nad tym chłopcem nie będzie żadnym problemem.

Jacyś dziwni ludzie. Szepty.

\- Shido, czyś ty zgłupiał? Ten dzieciak cię pogrąży.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Dziecko to nie pies. Wiesz z jaką odpowiedzialnością to się wiąże?

\- To twoje kolejne zagranie z serii „Dobry Polityk"?

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Nie żartuj.

\- Ty się nie nadajesz na ojca.

\- Ty przecież nie lubisz dzieci.

\- On nawet nie jest do ciebie podobny.

Później jego wspomnienia były już bardziej składne. Pamiętał korytarz do którego wszedł. Buty, które zostawił przy wejściu oraz niesamowicie czysty i duży apartament, w którym się znalazł po przejściu korytarza. Pamiętał zachwyt, który czuł względem tego miejsca oraz tą niesamowitą przestrzenią i drogimi meblami.

\- Teraz będziesz tutaj mieszkał – oświadczył mężczyzna, który mu pomógł.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał niepewnie. – Dziękuję, proszę pana.

Mimo faktu, że mężczyzna mu pomógł, czuł się dosyć niekomfortowo. Był dla niego obcym człowiekiem i choć to było bardzo miłe z jego strony, że zabrał go do siebie i pozwolił tu mieszkać, to wciąż bał się go i nie czuł wzglądem niego zaufania.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój – powiedział, prowadząc go w stronę drzwi, znajdujących się po drugiej stronie wielkiego salonu.

Gdy Goro przeszedł przez drzwi, zobaczył pomalowany na delikatny błękit pokój, który był urządzony, jakby specjalnie pod niego. Na półkach były książki do pierwszej, drugiej, oraz trzeciej klasy podstawówki, które zapewne miały służyć temu, aby Goro nadrobił stracone lata. Biurko, jednoosobowe łóżko i jakieś ozdoby.

\- W szafie masz ubrania – stwierdził sucho mężczyzna. – Mam nadzieję, że to dobry rozmiar. Śniadanie jest zazwyczaj o ósmej, obiad o piętnastej a kolacja o dwudziestej pierwszej. Jeśli w międzyczasie zgłodniałbyś, lodówka jest pełna. Mariko będzie przychodzić codziennie i cię uczyć. I, na koniec, nie hałasuj za bardzo. Za ścianą jest moje prywatne biuro i chce mieć spokój. Jasne?

Goro skiną posłusznie głową, po czym mężczyzna opuścił pokój.

Chłopiec usiadł skulony na łóżku nie wiedząc, co dalej z nim będzie. Bał się swojego nowego opiekuna. Bał się śmierci matki. Bał się przyszłości, która była niepewna.


	2. Chapter 2

Goro przez bardzo długi czas nie wychodził z pokoju. Nie chciał widzieć mężczyzny, który postanowił się nim zaopiekować oraz innych osób, które mogły zamieszkiwać to miejsce. Siedział skulony na łóżku, bojąc się nawet dotknąć, czegokolwiek w tym pokoju, gdyż mógłby coś zniszczyć i tym rozłościć mężczyznę. Prawdę mówiąc, choć dom był piękny, nie chciał tu być. Chciał do mamy, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe, gdyż mama już nie wróci.

Po południu usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Bał się chociażby poruszyć, więc nic nie zrobił. Pukanie rozległo się znowu, lecz Goro nie zamierzał się odzywać. Trzeciego razu już nie było. Drzwi bezceremonialnie otworzyły się i stanęła w nich młoda kobieta, trzymająca w ręce tace z jedzeniem.

\- Cześć – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Chłopiec wciąż siedział cicho, wpatrując się w kobietę.

\- Na pewno jesteś głodny – powiedziała uprzejmie podchodząc do jego łóżka i kładąc tacę na stoliku nocnym. – Musisz teraz dużo jeść. Spójrz na siebie, sama skóra i kości.

Kobieta usiadła na jego łóżku, na co chłopiec zareagował gwałtownie się od niej odsuwając. Uśmiech szybko zniknął z twarzy kobiety, która najwyraźniej zauważyła, iż chłopiec się jej boi.

\- Przepraszam… Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć – zaczęła już z mniejszą pewnością. – Jesteś Goro, tak? Ja jestem Echiko. Pracuję dla twojego taty. Jestem pokojówką – wyjaśniła.

\- Taty? – Goro w końcu odezwał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

\- No tak… To znaczy dla pana Shido – wyjaśniła kobieta, nie rozumiejąc skąd u chłopca to zdziwienie.

Goro pokiwał powoli głową, dając znać, iż rozumie o kogo chodzi kobiecie.

Oboje siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, przez którą Echiko zaczęła czuć się trochę nieswojo. Nachalny wzrok chłopca, który wpatrywał się w nią bez żadnego słowa sprawiał, iż chciała, jak najszybciej opuścić ten pokój.

\- Przyjdę wieczorem i dam ci kolację. A teraz jedź – stwierdziła, po czym opuściła pokój.

Chwilę po wyjściu kobiety Goro niepewnie wpatrywał się w jedzenie pozostawione na stoliku. Po chwili namysłu zaczął jeść przyrządzony przez Echiko obiad i ze zdziwieniem musiał przyznać, że był lepszy niż jakikolwiek, zrobiony przez jego mamę. Szybko pochłonął posiłek, który w dziwny sposób przekonał go do tego miejsca. W końcu dom, w którym robią tak dobre jedzenie, nie może być zły.

Ten posiłek ośmielił go do tego stopnia, iż postanowił w końcu opuścić pokój, w celu poszukiwania łazienki. Gdy wystawił głowę za drzwi, pierwsze, co zobaczył, to wielki, schludnie urządzony salon. Spojrzał na ściane, znajdującą się naprzeciwko jego drzwi. Jedynym, co tam zobaczył było wielkie okno, za którym rozciągało się błękitne niebo, co tylko uświadomiło Goro, jak wysoko się znajduje, a ewentualna ucieczka przez okno byłaby niemożliwa. Następnie skierował wzrok drzwi znajdujące się na tej samej ścianie, co jego. Domyślił się od razu, co kryją. W końcu jego opiekun ostrzegał, iż za ścianą znajduje się jego biuro. Goro, starając się zachowywać tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, zacząć szukać łazienki. Poruszał się po domu ostrożnie, aby nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi i nie zakłócać spokoju domowników.

Po wyjściu z łazienki korciło go, aby zwiedzić resztę domu, jednak bał się, że zostanie ukarany, za nieposłuszeństwo. W końcu nie wiedział kim jest człowiek, który go przygarnął, ani jaką ma mentalność.

Więc wrócił do pokoju, w którym przesiedział resztę dnia. W międzyczasie Echiko jeszcze przyniosła mu kolację. Ten dzień spędził cały w niepewności.

Następnego ranka nic wciąż się nie zmieniło. Echiko wciąż próbowała z nim rozmawiać, jednak Goro nie odpowiadał. Chłopak był pewien, że ten dzień będzie taki sam, jak poprzedni. Lecz po południu nastąpiła jakaś zmiana. Bez jakiegokolwiek pukania, czy wcześniejszej zapowiedzi, do jego pokoju wtargnęła podstarzała kobieta, mierząc go wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała surowo. – Popołudnie, a ty wciąż w piżamie? I wstań, gdy do ciebie mówię.

Goro posłusznie zerwał się z łóżka i stanął na baczność .

\- Gdzie są twoje książki? Dlaczego jesteś nieprzygotowany?

Goro nie wiedział o jakie książki może jej chodzić, więc wskazał na jedyne, które leżały na półce.

\- Świetnie. Siadaj – rozkazała kobieta, wskazując na biurko.

Chłopiec szybko usiadł na krześle, zastanawiając się co też zamierza mu zrobić ta okropna starucha .

I co? Na drewnie będziesz pisać? Weźże kartkę i ołówek.

Chłopiec w popłochu zaczął przeszukiwać biurko w poszukiwaniu jakichś przyrządów do pisania. Ku jego zadowoleniu znalazł w szufladzie biurka cały arkusz papieru i parę ołówków. Położył to wszystko na blacie, po czym spojrzał niepewnie na starszą kobietę.

Świetnie - odparła - więc najpierw sprawdźmy co wiesz. Zaczniemy od czegoś łatwego. Napisz słowo "Kot"

Goro pochylił się nad papierem, jednak żadne objawienie na niego nie spłynęło, a kartka pozostała pusta, tak jak była.

No co tak siedzisz? Dlaczego nie piszesz? - zrugała go kobieta.

Ja… Ja nie wiem, co miałbym napisać.

No jak to co? Słowo "Kot". To przecież proste. Zacznij od znaku "ko".

Jednak chłopiec wciąż wpatrywał się w kartkę, nie chcąc patrzeć na rozzłoszczoną twarz kobiety.

Ech, czy nikt cię nie uczył wcześniej pisać? - zapytała.

Nie - Goro odpowiedział krótko.

Nie? Jak to? - Kobieta wydawała się być zszokowana. - Przecież masz już 8 lat, prawda?

Tak… Chyba tak - przyznał chłopiec.

I nikt cię nie uczył pisać? - Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. - Coś tu kręcisz. Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły?

Nigdzie. Mama nigdy nie zabierała mnie do szkoły - wyznał.

Naprawdę?... A gdzie jest teraz twoja mama?

Ostatnio, gdy ją widziałem, spała. Od paru dni… Była zimna - odpowiedział beznamiętnie

Wtedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na twarz kobiety, gdzie zobaczył dogłębnie zaszokowanie jego słowami.

Ja nie… Ja… Muszę porozmawiać z twoim tatą na ten temat - stwierdziła- a na razie… - Kobieta jedną dłoń położyła na oparciu krzesła, a drugą delikatnie zabrała ołówek z ręki Goro. - Znak "ko" wygląda w ten sposób. - powiedziała spokojnie, kreśląc na kartce coś, co wyglądało, jak połówka prostokąta.

W ten właśnie sposób Goro po raz pierwszy spotkał Mariko. Jego pierwszą i najlepszą nauczycielkę.

W następnych dniach Goro coraz śmielej zaczął eksplorować apartament, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Zapoznał się z bogatą zawartością lodówki oraz relaksacyjnymi olejkami do kąpieli, których było pełno w łazience. Jedynym miejscem, do którego wciąż bał się chociażby zbliżyć był gabinet Pana Shido. Zresztą i do samego mężczyzny, z którym unikał kontaktu, pałał strachem. Oczywiście był wdzięczny za dach nad głową, własny pokój i korepetycje, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że jego motywację były dla niego dosyć niejasne, co było dodatkowo niepokojące.

Przez długie tygodnie unikał wchodzenia mu w drogę. Było to o tyle łatwe, iż mężczyzna miał ten sam, niezmienny schemat dnia, którego Goro się nauczył i do którego się dostosował. Ale nie oznaczało to, że chłopiec czuł się samotny. Bo choć nie miał żadnych przyjaciół w okolicy, to Echiko potrafiła mu skutecznie umilić czas. Dużo z nią rozmawiał, oglądał telewizję, nawet czasami pomagał jej sprzątać. Była naprawdę miłą dziewczyną, która potrafiła zajmować się dziećmi.

W ten sposób Goro minęły dwa miesiące. Przez te wszystkie dni czasami miał ochotę porozmawiać z panem Shido. Czasami już zbliżał się do prostych, drewnianych drzwi, niczym do portalu prowadzącego do do innego świata. Świata, o którym nawet nie słyszał, a który wydawał mu się przerażający. Jednak zawsze w ostatniej chwili tchórzył. Nigdy nie odważył się nacisnąć klamki i poznać tego dziwnego człowieka, z którym żył.

Lecz pewnego dnia odważył się podejść do drzwi i je otworzyć. Choć może "otworzyć" jest tu nie dokońca adekwatnym słowem, gdyż Goro ledwo je uchylił, zaglądając do środka. Zobaczył tam pana Shido, siedzącego przy wielkim drewnianym biurku i przeglądającego jakieś papiery. Jednak w jego pokoju była również Echiko, która ścierała kurz z półki, stojącej pod ścianą.

Wie pan co? - zagadnęła dziewczyna. - Rozmawiałam ostatnio dużo z Goro.

Mhm - mruknął pan Shido, średnio zainteresowany słowami dziewczyny.

To naprawdę bardzo miły i inteligentny chłopiec - zapewniła.

Mhm.

Echiko spojrzała na niego spod byka, po czym westchnęła.

Ale mam wrażenie, iż pan nie zamierza się o tym przekonać.

Ta uwaga zmusiła pana Shido do podniesienia głowy i zmierzenia swojej gosposi nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

Ja wiem, że jest pan bardzo zapracowany, ale to mały chłopiec. Nie wystarczy mu tylko kilka książek i pokój. Potrzebuję również uwagi własnego ojca, gdyż aktualnie żyje on jak sierota, nie mając kontaktu z żadnym z rodziców. - Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Zbliża się sylwester, może by pan…

Nie będziesz się wtrącać w wychowanie mojego syna. To ja jestem jego ojcem i będę robił to, co uważam za słuszne. A teraz wynoś się z tego pokoju.

Dziewczyna posłusznie skinęła głową, po czym zaczęła się kierować w stronę wyjścia.

Goro szybko odskoczył od drzwi, po czym pobiegł do swojego pokoju, aby nie wydało się, iż podsłuchiwał. Zresztą musiał poukładać sobie w głowie wszystkie informacje.

Syn? On był synem tego człowieka? Więc dlaczego tyle lat go nie widział? Dlaczego dopiero teraz się nim zainteresował? Oraz dlaczego w ogóle z nim nie rozmawia?

Pytania kłębiły się w jego dziecięcym mózgu, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi.

Kiedy Echiko przyszła do pokoju Goro, aby przynieść mu obiad, chłopiec chciał zapytać ją o słowa pana Shido. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Bał się, iż może zostać ukarany za podsłuchiwanie. Oczywiście na tym nie zakończyły się rozmyślania Goro, gdyż machina pytająca w jego mózgu, została wprawiona w ruch i nie zamierzała mu odpuścić przez bardzo długi czas. Chłopiec zamierzał zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i poznać mężczyznę. Jednak on sam bał się to zrobić, a nikt z domowników nie kwapił się, aby mu cokolwiek wytłumaczyć. Wobec czego myśli nie dawały spać Goro… Aż do 31 grudnia.

Tego dnia Goro zauważył jakąś różnicę, dopiero, gdy spostrzegł, że Echiko sprząta dokładniej niż zwykle, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na spoglądanie Goro przez ramię, gdy ten oglądał telewizję, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Zamiast tego przez długi czas sprzątała za szafkami i zastanawiała się, gdzie postawić jakieś dziwne gałązki bambusa, które przyniosła tego samego dnia. Chłopiec był bardzo zaskoczony faktem, iż dziewczyna nie miała czasu, aby z nim porozmawiać. Jego zaskoczenie się natężyło, gdy wieczorem Echiko, zamiast jak zwykle przynieść mu kolację, wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła do jadalni.

W pomieszczeniu stał długi stół zastawiony tradycyjnym jedzeniem, które pysznie pachniało. U szczytu stołu siedział pan Shido, co sprawiło, iż chłopiec chciał się wycofać, jednak dziewczyna, która mocno trzymała go za rękę nie pozwoliła mu na to.

Echi… Echi puść - zaprotestował słabo Goro, szarpiąc ręką.

Jednak czarnowłosa, która wydawała się go nie słyszeć, tylko posadziła go na krześle, na końcu stołu, a następnie przysunęła krzesło bliżej blatu, aby chłopiec nie miał problemu z jedzeniem. Postawiła przed nim miskę z ramen, po czym podeszła do mężczyzny.

Czy mam jeszcze coś zrobić? - zapytała.

Nie, możesz już odejść - odprawił ją.

Dziewczyna tylko się ukłoniła, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie. Zostali sami.

Goro wbił wzrok w miskę, bo czym zaczął jeść. Żaden z nich nic nie mówił, jedząc w kompletnej ciszy. Zauważyła to Echiko, która po jakimś czasie wróciła do kuchni, aby zabrać spod ich nosów brudne miski i nałożyć im nowe dania. Łypnęła nie przychylnie na pana Shido, po czym przerwała ciszę.

No, Goro, może opowiesz nam czego nauczyłeś się na lekcjach z panią Mariko - zachęciła go do rozmowy.

Chłopiec spojrzał niepewnie na nią, na mężczyznę, po czym ponownie na nią.

No cóż...Nauczyłem się już całkiem dużo... Większość podstawowych znaków... Przerobiliśmy już większość książki do pierwszej klasy - odpowiedział niepewnie.

Tak, Mariko mówiła, że zdolny z ciebie uczeń - stwierdził beznamiętnie Shido.

Goro zaczerwienił się na tę pochwałę i spuścił głowę.

Och, tak! Z całą pewnością zdążą przerobić wszystkie trzy klasy, aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

Echiko, czy zamiast się tak fascynować edukacją, mogłabyś robić to co do ciebie należy? - zrugał ją.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła na niego zszokowana, po czym ponownie się ukłoniła i wyszła. Znów zapadła cisza.

Powiedź - zaczął pan Shido - jaki był twój kontakt z innymi dziećmi?

Goro, spojrzał na niego skonsternowany, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co mężczyzna ma na myśli.

S… Słucham?

Jak traktowały cię inne dzieci zanim się tu przeprowadziłeś? - sprecyzował. - Czy miałeś jakichś przyjaciół? A jak tak to ilu?

Ja… Nie, nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół. Dzieci mnie nie lubiły - przyznał z zawstydzeniem.

Dlaczego?

Nie wiem. Twierdziły, że nie jestem fajny… Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Zawsze starałem się być dla nich miły, pomagać im… A one nie pozwalały mi się ze sobą bawić.

Czy aby na pewno dla wszystkich byłeś miły? - zapytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna.

Tak - odparł żywo Goro. - Dla wszystkich bez wyjątku.

No widzisz, a to źle. Nie powinno się być miłym dla wszystkich. Tylko dla tych, którzy sobie na to zasłużą. Ludzie mili są słabi. A słabi są zawsze wykorzystywani.

Ale inni zawsze mówili…

Jacy inni?

Inni dorośli - sprecyzował. - Zawsze mówili, że muszę być miły dla innych, wtedy inni będą mili dla mnie.

Naprawdę? I do czego ci "inni" doszli w życiu? Spójrz na mnie. Ja nigdy nie byłem miły dla ludzi i patrz do czego doszedłem. Czy ci "inni" mieli tak wielkie mieszkanie jak ja? Czy mieli tyle pieniędzy?

Nie - przyznał chłopiec.

Właśnie, a ty czego chcesz w życiu? Chcesz być, jak ci mili "inni", czy jak ja?

Goro nic nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny szczerze i szeroko.

Chodź, chłopcze. - Powiedział mężczyzna, wstając od stołu.

Goro zeskoczył z krzesła, po czym podreptał za Shido.

Mężczyzna zaprowadził go do swojego gabinetu. Akechi czuł się nieswojo wchodząc do tego jeszcze nie odkrytego pomieszczenia, jednak teraz, gdy nawiązał bliższą znajomość z mężczyzną czuł, że miał prawo tam przebywać.

Shido podszedł do jednej z półek, po czym wyciągnął z niej książkę z jakąś białą okładką. Mężczyzna uklęknął przed Goro po czym mu ją wręczył.

Proszę, to dla ciebie.

Chłopiec wziął książkę, po czym spojrzał na okładkę.

Santi… - Goro próbował rozczytać tytuł.

Nie, tytuł jest po chińsku - wytłumaczył mu spokojnie Shido. - Oznacza on "Sztuka Wojny".

Co mam z nią zrobić?

Czytaj ją tak długo, aż w końcu pojmiesz, jak działa świat.

Dobrze… Dziękuję - odparł Goro z najczystszą dziecięcą radością. - Em… Panie Shido…Czy mogę zadać panu pytanie? Czy... Czy jest pan moim tatą? - Goro wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie.

Mężczyzna wydawał się być zszokowany.

Tak, jestem - odparł.

I będzie się pan mną opiekował?

Tak.

Mogę mówić do pana tato?

Oczywiście. - Mężczyzna się uśmiechnął.

A dlaczego poznałem pana dopiero teraz? - Chłopiec wciąż dopytywał.

Jak dorośniesz to zrozumiesz.

Tak, jasne. Dorośli zawsze tak mówią - oburzył się.

Goro - zaczął mężczyzna zakładając chłopcu kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Chyba już rozumiesz, że ja nie jestem, jak inni. Ja bym cię nie okłamał… I liczę od ciebie na to samo. - W odpowiedzi dostał ponownie tylko szeroki uśmiech Goro. - Teraz chodź do jadalni, a jutro spróbuj trochę poczytać.

I Goro czytał tę książkę. Choć może bardziej trafne byłoby stwierdzenie, że Echiko czytała mu ją. Jako że w całym wszechświecie nie dałoby się znaleźć nic bardziej usypiającego, niż zbitek niezrozumiałych słów, Echiko czytała mu ją przed snem. Oczywiście chłopiec zawsze starał się nie zasypiać i wyciągnąć z książki, jak najwięcej. Jednak z marnym skutkiem.

Od tamtego wieczora życie Goro uległo drastycznej zmianie na lepsze. Przestał bać się swojego współlokatora, którego od tamtego wieczora zaczął nazywać ojcem, dzięki czemu mógł go lepiej poznać i przyswajać jego wiedzę.

Jednak nie wszystkie aspekty jego życia się zmieniły. Wciąż nie miał przyjaciół, co dla chłopca w jego wieku było niemalże tragedią narodową. Aby jakoś temu zaradzić Echiko pewnego dnia zabrała go na plac zabaw, aby poznał inne dzieci. Oczywiście tych nie brakowało, jednak, gdy tylko Goro do nich podszedł zmierzyły go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

Kim jesteś? - zapytał jakiś chłopiec.

Jestem Goro - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Akechi.

Czego chcesz? - Chłopiec przyciągnął do swojej piersi zabawkowego robota, tak, jakby się bał, że Goro może mu go ukraść.

Mogę się z wami pobawić? - zapytał z nadzieją.

A jakie masz zabawki? - burknął chłopak.

Ja… Nie mam zabawek - odpowiedział z lekkim zażenowaniem.

To nie możesz!... I idź sobie, przeszkadzasz nam!

Choć chłopiec był przyzwyczajony do takich reakcji, nie zmieniło to faktu, że odrzucenie bolało. Chwilę po huśtał się, po czym zaczął prosić Echiko, aby wrócili do domu.

Goro był załamany sobą. Co noc Echiko czytała mu Sun Tzu do snu, aby nauczył się, jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, a tymczasem on absolutnie niczego się nie nauczył. Czuł się tym rozgoryczony.

… I nikt nie chciał się ze mną bawić! - krzyknął na koniec opowieści, gdy razem z ojcem jadł obiad.

Goro, jestem tobą zawiedziony - odparł spokojnie Shido. - Jak ty chcesz kiedyś w przyszłości do czegoś dojść, kiedy nie potrafisz nawet porozmawiać z grupką dzieci?

To co mam zrobić? - zapytał zrozpaczony. - Przecież nie mogę ich zmusić, żeby się ze mną bawili.

Dlaczego nie? - Shido uniósł jedną brew.

Jak mam to zrobić?

Możesz zastosować szantaż - odparł swobodnie mężczyzna.

Szantaż? Co to?

Szantaż to… Powiedzmy, że to taki układ. Coś za coś.

Czyli, że mam coś dla nich zrobić, żeby się ze mną bawili? - Próbował zrozumieć Goro

Albo czegoś nie zrobić - dodał mężczyzna.

Ale co?

Jesteś inteligentnym chłopcem, wierzę, że coś wymyślisz.

Z tymi słowami w głowie, pozwolił się ponownie zabrać na plac zabaw. Nie było tam już chłopców z poprzedniego dnia, ale za to były dwie dziewczyny, które bawiły się lalkami.

Cześć, mogę się z wami pobawić? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego nieprzychylnie.

Nie, bawimy się lalkami, a to zabawa tylko dla dziewczyn. Zresztą, nie potrzebujemy nikogo innego, dobrze bawimy się same.

Goro powoli skinął głową, po czym spojrzał najpierw na jedną, a potem na drugą.

Jesteście siostrami?

Tak - odpowiedziała niepewnie jedna z nich.

Goro spojrzał na kobietę siedzącą pod drzewem, która czytała jakiś magazyn kobiecy.

A to wasza mama?

Tak - odpowiedziała druga, spoglądając w to samo miejsce, co on.

Jak nie pozwolicie mi się ze sobą bawić, to powiem waszej mamie, że przeklinacie - postawił sprawę jasno.

Siostry spojrzały na niego zaszokowane, nie będąc przygotowanymi na taki obrót sprawy.

Ale my nie przeklinamy - oburzyła się jedna z nich.

A kto to potwierdzi?

Nasza mama nigdy ci nie uwierzy! - krzyknęła druga.

Dobra, przekonajmy się.

Goro odwrócił się w stronę ich matki z zamiarem podejścia do niej, jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet pierwszego kroku, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą krzyk.

Czekaj!

Gdy odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyn zobaczył, że wymieniają między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

No dobra, możesz się z nami bawić. Nie mamy więcej lalek, ale możesz być naszym kotem - powiedziała jedna z nich podając mu figurkę kota.

Ale będę gadającym kotem, tak? - zapytał siadając obok nich.

Tak, pewnie - odpowiedziały niezadowolone.

Gdy tego popołudnie Shido zapytał Goro o jego relacje z innymi dziećmi chłopiec jedynie szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Akechi wciąż nie do końca pojmował znaczenie słowa "szantaż", jednak bardzo podobału mu się, że za pomocą kłamstw może zyskiwać sobie przyjaciół. Jednak i z bystrzejszymi dziećmi, które nie dawały tak łatwo sobą manipulować, potrafił sobie poradzić. Wystarczyło trochę yenów i każdy był w stanie go pokochać. Goro miał masę przyjaciół, a przynajmniej ludzi, których zmuszał, aby się tak nazywali. Jego odwieczne marzenie się spełniło.

Goro cieszył się popularnością, aż do rozpoczęcia szkoły, gdyż w niej postanowił odsunąć od siebie znajomych i skupić na priorytecie, jakim było uszczęśliwienie ojca.


End file.
